Lazy Mornings for some
by StephanieGranger
Summary: Just another morning in Camelot, and Arthur just won't wake up. Merthur. One shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Merlin but I'd like to - **_**One shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy Mornings (for some)<strong>

Merlin always said that things always had to happen a certain way. Every day, the population of Camelot would stick to their strict regime. You had to be up by sunrise. You had to make your bed. And then you would go about your daily routine. Milkmaids would milk. Knights would train. And Merlin would spend half the day trying to figure out why he even bothered. Because Prince Arthur, the once and future king, was a lazy clotpole and needed to be forcefully awoken on most mornings.

Merlin couldn't even remember why he had even accepted the job. He was certain that the laborious task waking Arthur up in the mornings had definitely not been in job description. But he had, however, recently been enjoying himself. It's had become a game to Merlin, and every day he would come up with different ways to get his master out of bed.

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers that morning with a new found determination. Upon seeing Arthur snoozing away in his bed, he let out a mischievous grin.

"Arthur," he murmured, trying not to laugh "Arthur!" a little louder this time...Merlin waited for a second, considering the sleeping prince, his peaceful sleeping face and manly jawline...his eyes travelled down the bed and grinned again upon seeing exactly how Arthur was rolled up in his duvet.

Merlin reached out, and expertly tugged at a corner of the sheet, sending Arthur tumbling onto the floor.

"MERLIN!"

Moments later, a ruffled, but undeniably awake Arthur was sitting moodily at his desk. And Merlin was eagerly watching him, sitting crossed legged on Arthur bed.

"You know Arthur-"

"Shut up Merlin."

"I think I'm going to write a book"

"Oh yeah?" Arthur looked up in mock interest.

"Entitled '365 ways to wake up your prince'."

At that, Arthur looked up at Merlin, that stupid, stupid face... stupidly beautiful. His annoyance at Merlin didn't last long, and he burst out laughing.

"It was very inventive of you, I'll give you that." He laughed, getting up and striding towards his servant. "If only," he said as he leaned against his bedpost, "if only you were as inventive with other things."

Merlin spluttered and looked away from Arthur. He began to stand but Arthur pushed him back onto the bed, his hand resting on Merlin's shoulder.

"Come on Merlin it's still so early, do you want to...you know." He slipped next to Merlin on the bed, pulling him into a kiss. Merlin resisted for a second, then relaxed, closing his eyes and kissing back, his arms reaching around Arthur's waist, pulling them closer together.

"No." He breathed, pulling away "I can't."

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked away, but when Arthur tilted Merlin's face to look into his, he could see the tears forming and Arthur's face fell. "Please tell me." He whispered.

"Arthur I," Merlin swallowed, "I don't see the point in this Arthur, in us." He turned away, sitting back on the edge of the bed again and cupping his head in his hands, so hiding his face. "I cant go on pretending. What's the point, if we're never going to be t-together anyway. We'll never be accepted by Camelot. Y-you'll m-marry Gwen and I'll have to pretend that everything's f-fine when it isn't... I can't c-carry on through life keeping my love for you secret, I just can't and I've n-never felt this way about any one before."

Merlin's tears were falling freely now. Thick and fast. Arthur regarded him with an expression of deep sadness. And guilt.

Arthur reached out and pulled Merlin towards him, letting the other man cry into his chest. To his astonishment Arthur found that he was crying also.

Arthur took a while to speak, but when he did he spoke out of confidence.

"But Merlin," he whispered, "I'm not marrying _Gwen._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello lovely readers! This is my first Merthur fic so please have mercy. I hope you like it and please don't hesitate to review! Thanks :)**


End file.
